


The Guide To All of Neko-Chans Characters

by Neko_chan5367



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Bios, F/M, Maybe a lil backstory, Pictures, includes every character I ever create
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_chan5367/pseuds/Neko_chan5367
Summary: Hi guys Neko-Chan here sorry ive been gone awhile school and home life got a lil hectic but i have 2 more weeks of school before im free.





	The Guide To All of Neko-Chans Characters

Hi guys Neko-Chan here. I am going to start up basically a character bio thing that includes pictures and all the facts you need to know about your favorite love bitten character. and even though i may rewrite love bitten im going always come back to this for my characters for any of the works that I will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys Neko-Chan here sorry ive been gone awhile school and home life got a lil hectic but i have 2 more weeks of school before im free.


End file.
